Last Light of Sundercliff
Last Light of Sundercliff is a written work of fiction by Vorred and takes place withing the Remains Alternate Universe. It focuses on the character Zonuval who thinks back on his time as a Toa, uncovering the events that lead to the fall of Sundercliff Village. The story technically takes place after Elegy, but tells of events that happened before Patriots. Prolog: Sundered Past The dim glow of the lightstones bathed the ancient floors in a somber illumination. The rusted and crumbling irons that once made up the barred doors of prison cells reached into the room, seemingly grasping for the figure who slowly walked down the hallway. A few days ago Toa Zonuval and Toa Amarii had uncovered the old prison building deep within the wilderness of the island. It had presumably stood there for ages now, untouched by any sentient being. The outside grey and blocky structure had long since been retaken by the surrounding nature, with trees growing around and out of the structure as moss and vines took over the bold outer facade. A forgotten building. Quite fitting for the two who stumbled upon it. Zonuval and Amarii were once proud Toa, but the days of heroics almost felt like a different life to them. Both had fallen victim to a terrible virus, which had corrupted their bodies and minds, forcing them to serve someone who used them as a tool to achieve his conquering goals. While eventually being healed from the virus’ effect, their once strong elemental powers were greatly diminished, being but a whimper of their former power. The two Toa were not outright banished from Matoran villages, but faced a lot of mistrust whenever they visited one of the settlements. Not only their kind had caused much grief over the last few years; the two themselves had committed terrible deeds while being infected. Thus they chose to distance themselves from the Matoran, searching for a place of their own. The Matoran had once called them the “Forgotten Warriors”, and this was to be the name they kept for themselves. After all, who even remembered the brave heroes they once were? Zonuval remembered, as he walked through the dimly lit hallway. His image was reflected by the pools of water which had formed on the ground and he paused for a moment. The mask that looked back at him had a stern look on it, the light blue eyes shimmering in the reflection. The dark red color the Kanohi used to have was only visible in a few leftover spots. The virus had once been injected into his shoulder, where it had created a black outgrowth that stretched all the way to his chest. The surrounding armor and his mask had been blackened in the process. Zonuval stepped into the reflection as he set his view back to the hallway ahead and continued on his way. He came to a closed door which marked the end of the cell room. The rusted remains of a strong lock held the door in place. Barely. The Toa gave the old wood a slight push, and with a loud screech the door fell into the following room, breaking open the lock. The impact echoed through the the cell complex, creating a thunderous noise for a second. Zonuval waited for the echo to end, then stepped into the next room. One lightstone on a pillar in the center of the round room lit the deteriorated interior. A tribune had been build, with ascending rows for seating. The floor was covered with a thin film of water. Zonuval asked himself if this had been some kind of hearing chamber, but the mossed stone around him had no answer to his thoughts. The Toa sat down on one of seats on the lowest row. He looked across the room, and once more into his own reflection in the water. Here he was, presumably in a hearing chamber. His past still haunted his thoughts. The betrayal of is friends. The abandoning of all virtues he once served to protect. Right here, it was time to make peace with his past, to let go of what held him back once and for all. Zonuval closed his eyes and concentrated. He let the memories fill his mind, remembering who he once were. The blurry images sharpened in his head, and he lived through the last moments of his life as a Toa once more. Chapter 1: The last Sunset The Toa’s mind flickered through images of his past as it rushed back to the place were his downfall began. It finally stopped at the earliest memory of importance it can find. Zonuval opened his eyes and saw himself walking down the road to his former home, the Sundercliff Village, right while the sun was setting and light touched the scenery in peace for the last time. A cool breeze brushed against Toa Zonuval’s armor as he walked the wooden path to his home settlement. The clear sky turned into shades of orange as the twin suns touched the horizon. The vegetation was blooming and filled the air with a sense of freshness and renewal. The outer walls of the Sundercliff Village came into Zonuval’s vision, with many busy Matoran of different kinds of elements walking about the scene. He noticed the awe in some of their eyes as he walked by: The Toa stood tall, about double the size of the average Matoran. His new armor was of a deep dark red, with some aspects of orange to represent the fiery element he hailed from. He carried a massive shield and a serrated greatsword on his back, both Toa tools of incredible strength. The look on his Kanohi Jutlin was determined, and the fins to the sides of his mask added to the appearance of an experienced warrior. As soon as Zonuval stepped through the entrace to the center of the village, he was approached by a Matoran in yellow armor. “The Toa of Fire approaches! Long have you wandered, so: what news do you bring?” asked the Kaukau-wearer. Zonuval recognized the Av-Matoran as Valkazem, a motivated villager who had proven to be quite useful in the efforts to successfully lead Sundercliff. “Let’s not keep our old friend out of the loop.” Zonuval replied. “I bet Juhir would also like to hear what I discovered.” “Well then.” Valkazem returned and switched to a cynical tone, “He’s in his hut, as usual, studying the almighty stone tablets.” The Matoran lead Zonuval to the Toa of Plasma’s hut, where he knocked. Without waiting for a reply, the two entered the wooden building. Inside was a great wooden table with multiple stone tables scattered across it. A Toa clad in white armor with some orange detailing stood behind it, deeply concentrated on deciphering the meaning of the words written in stone. As Zonuval and Valkazem entered, he looked up with a puzzled expression, before it changed to joy. “Zonuval!” he exclaimed. “It’s good to have you back! How did the journey go?” “I bring news. Unfortunately, not very good ones.” replied the Toa of Fire. Juhir’s look darkened. “Come, sit down.” he said while pointing at a log in front of his desk, and nodded to the Matoran, “You as well, Valkazem.” He then focused back to Zonuval. “Tell us what you found, brother.” “Well, your sketches and decipherings of those tablet’s weren’t all bad, and I eventually did find the site where that Kanohi you seek is buried. Would’ve liked to just dig the rusty thing up and return, but, as it seems, some Toa and Matoran decided to build their own little settlement on the sands a few years ago.” Zonuval began. “Were they trouble?” Juhir asked. “The settlers weren’t really there anymore. The whole thing seemed to have been abandoned recently, or all who lived there were driven out. Might’ve been a battle. Broken weapons, armor parts and a destroyed machine. Oh and, well. Bodies of deceased Toa and of a single Matoran.” the Toa of Fire concluded. The expression’s on the masks of the two listeners changed to shock. They glanced at each other before Valkazem spoke: “Did those Toa fight each other?” he inquired. “It’s likely. There were no other bodies besides those. Some of them had missing limbs, but they seemed to have been in that state for quite some time. The weird parts is that a few of the deceased had some sort of black outgrowth on their bodies. I punctured it with my blade, and a sticky ooze that darkened the ground flowed from it. I never saw anything alike before. Interestingly, after being repelled from that awful fluid, I discovered that my elemental fire was quite capable of completely burning the stuff away.” Zonuval answered. “This is troubling news.” Juhir replied with a sigh. “That village is just too close to ours. Whatever… infection that was might spread here, as well. Valkazem.” he adressed the Matoran “Warn the villagers, but don’t start a panic. Just tell them to be careful on the edges of this settlement, ask them to carry fire rods or something similar at all times.” Valkazem nodded and left the hut. Silence broke out between the two Toa that remained. Juhir still seemed to go through the events Zonuval had told him, trying to figure out what had happened, trying to grasp the reasons why honorable Toa would turn on each other. The Toa of Fire just sat on the log, being filled with anticipation, almost knowing that something would happen in the coming hours. After several minutes, Zonuval stood up an left the hut, leaving with “Let’s discuss this later.” Outside he immediately felt the difference in atmosphere. It was as if everyone suddenly felt an impending doom, creating a feeling of unrest taking the place of the serene peacefulness from before. As several hours were yet to pass, Zonuval’s mind skipped over the time of uneasy waiting. When the sun had already set, he returned to his vision of the village, knowing what fate would soon claim his past self. Chapter 2: Grasp of Corruption It was standing in the twilight of the twin moons. Where there had once undoubtedly been brightly-colored eye lights were none - and the dull, greyed mechanical optics focused on Zonuval. The being was of the same height as the average Toa and the armor was of a deep dark blue. The most striking feature sent a shiver down Zonuval’s machinery as he looked upon it. A black, organic outgrowth from the figure’s abdomen stretched over its body, creating an unsettling contrast to the mechanical armor beneath. The chestplate and Kanohi had blackened, showing the corruption that virus had caused. In its hands, the former Toa carried a crude, spiked mace. The Matoran had fled to their huts since the being’s arrival, while both Zonuval and Juhir waited for the inevitable confrontation. The two Toa were standing at the center of the village with their weapons drawn. Zonuval channeled his elemental fire through his sword. The serrated blade heated up with a faint glow, and flames began to rise from the protosteel. His great shield in the other hand, he stepped forward towards the being. As he came closer, the rasping hackling of the infected became ever more audible. “You’re disturbing the peace, infected one.” Zonuval spoke, pointing his sword at the unwelcome visitor. As the flames danced around his blade he could see the mechanical pupils of the figure shrinking as it flinched. A hissing sound escaped its mouth, and to Zonuval’s surprise, it spoke. “The village might have it! It needs to be destroyed. You must understand. The city that is his, the vengeance he must take. Give it to me!” said the figure. While the vocal capacitor sounded damaged, Zonuval was now able to identify who his adversary might’ve been: It seemed that, before the virus had altered her, she used to be a Toa of Water. “What do you want here, then? Who sent you?” Zonuval asked, still being puzzled by the cryptic wording of the former Toa. “No, you cannot see. It is as we feared. She blinded you all and you now live the lie. Changed, twisted, to abide her will. You must be freed.” she replied, her expression changing to what Zonuval could only identify as sorrow. The infected turned around and expressed a high-pitched screech, then faced Zonuval once more. “You shall see the light, soon.” she said. Suddenly something began to move in the darkness just beyond Zonuval’s sight. Twigs cracked and leaves of the shrubbery were shaken, as more, similarly infected beings emerged from the shadows. At first, only five more warriors joined the first, but they were soon joined by six more, then eight more. Zonuval strengthened the grasp of his sword and shield, and changed his stance to ready for the incoming attackers. Slowly but steadily, the opposing force approached. Zonuval briefly looked into the sky as he heard the activation of elemental powers behind him and saw two shining orange bolts of energy soaring above him that crashed directly into the attackers. The plasmatic flames burned through the infected, and their orderly approach began to crumble as they jumped to escape the impact. Zonuval used the moment of confusion to charge towards the horde, his shield in front. He used the energy of his movement to swing his heavy shield into the former Toa of Water which still stood in the front. The impact knocked her off her feet and send her flying a few bio away. Zonuval raised his flaming blade and sunk it into the nearest infected attacker, cutting through the virus on its body and setting the rest aflame. With another swift move, he swirled around his axis, his shield to guard him from incoming attacks, and created a burning circle around him as his sword touched the ground. The incoming attackers stepped into the fire and shrieked. From the corner of his optics Zonuval spotted yet another impact of his fellow Toa’s elemental plasma attack, which scorched yet more infected. His flaming blade met several more attackers before he was suddenly knocked off his feet. The infected Toa of Water had jumped at him, clenching her arms around the Toa. The two fell and the impact force slid the two across the ground. Zonuval realized too late that they were approaching the cliffside. He tried to ram his sword into the ground to give himself a handle, but he only carved a ridge into the gravel as his sword evaded his grasp and its flames went extinct. The two combatants fell off the edge of the cliff, hitting the hillside several times before finally reaching the ground. Zonuval’s vision was blurry, the sound of battle faint to his audio receptors. He looked for his Toa tools that he lost during the fall: The shield was laying flat on the ground nearby, while his serrated blade was nowhere to be seen. His struggle to examine his surroundings were suddenly interrupted as a heavy object hit his shoulder and edged spikes pierced his armor. With a outcry of pain and surprise he looked to his left shoulder, where a crude mace had smashed into his mechanics. Holding the mace was the Toa of Water that had initiated the unwell descend earlier. Zonuval concentrated elemental fire into his hand and was just about to throw the fireball directly into his attacker’s Kanohi, as a sudden secondary pain from his shoulder shook him. He looked over to the wound once more, and noticed the black smears on the weapon. The mace was then violently removed from his shoulder, and the fallen Toa stood over Zonuval. She then kneeled down, speaking directly to the Toa of Fire. “You will join us very soon. I am happy for you.” she said, while examining Zonuval. While he tried to use his elemental powers or otherwise free himself, the pain in his shoulder seemed to pin him to the ground and he was almost unable to move. The infected then stood up, took a last glance with her dull eye optics at him, and vanished into the darkness. The fallen Toa of Fire laid still for a moment, trying to regain his strength. In the distance he heard the desperate shouting of the Matoran. They had just one Toa left, and seeing how it didn’t take long for himself to be overpowered, Juhir would likely not last much longer on his own. If no help arrived soon, the village would fall. Determined to act, Zonuval gathered all his strength and clumsily turned around on the ground, then got on his knees. He could feel the wound in his shoulder echoing through his body, as something seeped into his inner machine and organic parts, slowly corrupting more and more of his being. One more glance at his shoulder revealed that the damage had already started to be covered by a thin, black and organic layer. With all his might, he got up to his feet, only to stumble back and holding onto the branches of a nearby tree. He looked up the hillside, seeing the village’s lights in the distance. Oddly enough, the shouting of the Matoran had stopped and an eerie silence now encompassed the area. The bright, white-orange light blinded Zonuval. Without a warning, the entire hilltop was covered in an explosion of elemental energy which thundered in a spherical energy wave over the site. Zonuval closed his eyes and held his audio receptors at the sudden burst of sound. Only seconds later, the last echoes of the explosions were gone. Silence fell over the hill. Zonuval had seen a Nova Blast once before. The devastating power was only ever used as a last resort, as a Toa unleashed all of his elemental powers at once. Stumbling through the woods he made his way around the hill and back to the village. All that remained of Sundercliff was scorched rock. The Matoran huts, the palisade, the Rahi farm - nothing remained. At some spots, the plasma energy still burned the rock, creating a shining craters of smoke. Devastated, Zonuval stood still. In the distance, the first hints of the rising suns painted the sky. A new day dawned, but Sundercliff was no more. Once more Zonuval’s thoughts moved forward in time, remembering how the constant pain of his injury soon clouded his mind. He saw images of himself stumbling through the woods for days as black outgrowth formed from the injury. Lost in the wilderness, he finally found rest in a natural cave. His thoughts would soon be taken over by the virus that had infected him. The unforgivable acts of violence would soon begin, and Zonuval could not stop it. Chapter 3: We are United The sensation of pain had stopped a few days ago. While Zonuval was alarmed at first by the grotesque, black organic formation on his shoulder he had since learned to accept it. It wasn’t all bad, after all. He felt as if his senses had been sharpened since he was infected. He could hear better, had a better feeling for his surroundings. While the edges of his visions were slightly blurry, the colors of the world around him were that much more intense. While his image revealed that his eye lights had become dull like the ones of the other infected he in fact felt more alive than ever. Not long ago Zonuval had begun to sense something unusual. It wasn't words that directly called to him; rather, it was the feeling of purpose drawing him away from the cave he had been hiding in for some time now. Today he would find the source of the calling. His destiny must not wait any longer. Zonuval grabbed his sword and shield and began his trot into the unknown wilderness of the island. While walking, he tried to focus his elemental fire onto his blade like before, but it was as he wasn’t able to concentrate on his inner power anymore. Whenever he wished to channel his powers, his thoughts seemed to drift away and nothing more than a slight glow manifesting on the serrated blade. Disgruntled, Zonuval stopped trying and continued on his way. He was not sure how long his walk lasted. Things that he would normally ignore now got his attention: The foliage moving in the wind, the small Rahi rustling through the shrubbery, the scent of the nature around him. All was much more vibrant, much louder. His walk came to an end when he reached a forest clearing. He had noticed the lifeforms a from a few bio away and approached carefully. In the center of the treeless area was a formation of rocks, placed roughly circular. There were many others like Zonuval here. While he formerly felt a sense of danger from them, he now felt connected to them, as if they were thinking alike. Toa like him, a few Matoran here and there. They all shared the infection mark he carried as well, all armors had been darkened or otherwise affected by the liberating virus. But the appearance of them paled in comparison to the figure in the center. While the Toa was of a much smaller height than the others, his presence could be felt through the entire area. As Zonuval approached, he turned his gaze towards him. The shining red eyes of the grey Kanohi Hau stared directly into his very being. He moved forward, but was unsure if he was doing so willingly or if the stranger had commanded him to do so without speaking a word. Zonuval stepped in front of him. “We had waited for you, Zonuval.” the Hau-wearer said with a deep, yet calm voice. “I am Rhagard, though the Matoran of this island have seen chosen to name me Nuva.” he added. “It is fortunate that we can call you a brother once more, Toa of Fire. You have been freed from Tilira.” Zonuval nodded in understanding. He had never heard of these names before, but the words of Nuva echoed in his mind. He could be trusted. He had to be trusted, for he was the only one to see the truth. This being, Tilira; while Zonuval had never met it, he felt disgust and anger about it. He stepped back, and Nuva now turned to the entire group. disgust and anger about it. He stepped back, and Nuva now turned to the entire group. “My friends. Our goal is within our grasp - I can feel that the presence of that wretched creature is close, yet hidden from my sight. Someone has interfered and changed my predicted outcome. The mask that holds the spirit of Tilira has been taken and moved, as my initial team proved to be incapable of fulfilling their task to retrieve it. The “Patriots” have it now, and some of you will follow their tracks and bring it to me. The others” he said, his red eyes now directly looking at Zonuval, “will stage a dire situation for the last remaining Matoran of Sundercliff. Trap them somewhere or do whatever you see fit, and let word get out and reach the Patriots. Knowing them, they will go and seek out what happened. As soon as they arrive, strike from the shadows. Not only will we free more, but they will likely have valuable information on the mask’s whereabouts. Go now.” As soon as his speech was concluded, Zonuval and a handful of the others set out. The group knew where to go, the command had been clear, the way to freedom laid bare. Sundercliff Village was the place where Zonuval had acquired the first spark of this new world, and it would be the place where he could embrace it to its full potential. For the next few hours, the Forgotten Warriors marched relentlessly towards the Sundercliff Village, all of them determined to do Nuva’s bidding. Zonuval couldn’t help but notice the Toa beside him: He knew the dark-blue armor and darkened mask all too well. While she had caused him great pain in the past he now couldn’t help but feel grateful to her. Without her, he would’ve never been granted the enhanced abilities and the purpose he now possessed. Marching forwards, Zonuval addressed her. “We fought earlier. You proved capable. Who are you?” he asked, his vocal transmitters producing a strangely raspy sound. The Toa of Water looked at him for a while, her greyed eyes almost looking through him. “I am Tuvaine. I once was among the first of the elite Toa. One of those “Patriots” - what a poor, misguided team they turned out to be.” she replied. Zonuval had expected some sort of antagonism from her considering their initial encounter, but was instead pleasantly surprised by the calm and almost friendly tone in her voice. “It is unfortunate our initial meeting went as bad as it did. Now we’re all connected through the remnant, the gift passed on by Rhagard - or Nuva, if you like. I’m sure we don’t have to be on bad terms.” Tuvaine continued. Zonuval nodded. However he may have felt about here before, it was no more. He knew that Tuvaine wished him no harm, he knew that they fought on the same side. One misunderstanding shouldn’t divide them. A little more at peace, Zonuval refocused on the path ahead as the entire group moved onwards. Several hours later, Zonuval stepped on a path crudely made out of rocks and broken twigs. He stopped, and the group of his followers halted. The suns already stood low, and as their rays shined through the leaves of the trees, he found himself in a strangely familiar place. They had reacher what once was a village and home. The ground was still blackened by the elemental explosion that had happened here, but efforts had since been made to rebuild what was lost. Zonuval spotted a few familiar Kanohi, though the population had more than halved since he had lived here. “Where did the rest go?” he asked himself while scanning the area. The Matoran had rebuild a small enclosure for tamed Rahi as well as a trading stand. A few steps into the nearby trees were makeshift huts made from the giant trees nearby, barely holding themselves together. If he didn’t know better, he would’ve just guessed that this was a short-term travelling group of Matoran instead of a village. While he stood there out in the open, the first Matoran began to notice him; the expression on their faces a mixture between confusion and terror. “They have Toa.” Tuvaine said, pointing with her spiked mace towards a group of six elementally distinguishable beings. They soon noticed Zonuval and his group as well, and quickly gathered their Toa tools before the sprinted towards them. These Toa were of an oddly small height, yet shared a similar body structure. It was of no doubt that these six were of the same team. They formed a line only a few bio away from Zonuval and the others. The opposing Toa in red armor spoke first. “We don’t want you here, Forgotten Warrior. Take yourself and those other seven with you back to the rotting places you came from.” she said with a cold expression on her Kanohi Kaukau. One of the warriors that had followed Zonuval began to growl. He likely was a Toa of Fire once, but the remnant had changed him drastically. His back was greatly deformed by the black material, and long, spiked blades had bound themselves to his lower arms. His feet were claw-like and his Akaku Nuva had nothing of its original color left on it. The telescoping eye on his mask was wide open as he menacingly stepped forward, his back hunched. Just as he stepped forward, a Toa in brown armor made a step forward, stretching out his arms in a shielding manner. “You will go no further!” the Hau-bearer said, his bright orange eyelights set on the approaching warrior. There was a moment of silence, until Zonuval spoke. “Get back, before…” he began, but the heavily altered Toa on his side didn’t listen. The grunt sprung forwards, slashing both of his arms down on his adversary. The attacked quickly activated his mask’s power, shielding himself from the incoming attack. But he wasn’t prepared for the brute’s sheer strength as he violently slashed at him again and again. The red-armored Toa on the other side tried to step in and stop the fight, and Zonuval made a step forward trying to signal his ally to stop. After all, they were supposed to capture the villagers to bait the Patriots to come - if they needlessly destroyed them, their task wouldn’t be fulfilled. His step forward unfortunately sent the wrong message to the opposing force, as all other five Toa quickly readied their tools. Then, with a loud burst, the shielding of the brown-armored Toa broke and the spiked blade of the attacker tore off his left arm. With a loud scream he fell to the ground. As Zonuval made another step forward to pull back his ally, the Toa attacked. Chapter 4: The Battles of Sundercliff In a matter of seconds the stand-off turned into chaos. With the attack of the Toa, Zonuval’s followers swarmed out uncontrollably and flung themselves with no sense of self-preservation at their adversaries. Even Tuvaine, who seemed to be so in control before, seemed to be in a blind rage as she slashed with her mace on a black-armored Akaku-wearer. Then, something changed in Zonuval’s perception. He followed the slashing movement with his eyes, almost hypnotized by the sheer force and sound of breaking mechanical parts on impact. Suddenly it was if all of his senses began to blur, with the sound of battle being all that was left. The outcries, the running, the clash of weapons - all of it turned into a entrancing song to Zonuval’s audio receptors. He was overcome with a sense of pride for his fellow warriors, and a voice within him called out to him, urging him to join in the battle, as glory waited for him in the satisfaction of combat. His grasp on his sword and shield strengthened, and he finally gave into the call. Zonuval sprinted forwards, made a slight jump forward and rammed his shield into the side of the now one-armed brown-armored Toa who had just barely stood up. The sudden force and sheer might of the attack flung the being across the hill. He crashed into the ground, rolled over the ground and tried to hang onto something. However, with one arm less, that proved impossible - and the Toa slid over the hills’ edge. Zonuval was basking in the moment of victory, which was soon interrupted when a blue axe swung at him, barely missing his torso but cutting into his left leg’s upper leg armor, shattering the armor piece. Suddenly overwhelmed by rage, Zonuval turned his head and stared into the yellow eyes of a blue Miru. The Toa swung his axe once more, but this time Zonuval blocked with his shield. With the center of the Toa now being open to attack, Zonuval kicked the Toa’s chest, leading the blue-armored to violently fall to the ground. Slowly but steadily he walked towards the fallen one, and lifted his sword for the fatal strike on the disarmed foe. Just as he was about to kill the Toa, he felt claws around his waist as he was suddenly pulled back and swung around. With unusual strength, he was thrown back and flew several bio against a tree. It shook heavily upon impact, and Zonuval felt something break on the back of his upper right leg as an unhealthy cracking sound was followed by pain. He looked to his injury, and hastily pulled armor fragments out of the biomechanical structure of his leg. He noticed the black ooze emerging from the wound - alarmed, he pressed his hand on it. He knew that the remnant had changed him, his shoulder was deformed from the earlier wound and the organic material had spread to his abdomen; he got used to it, as it was only on the outside. For a few seconds, he regained a clarity to his vision he didn’t even know he once had. How far had the virus spread already? Did it command him to fight as uncontrolled as he did? Was he even still in command of himself? Shocked, he looked back to where he was thrown from; a white Pakari looked back at him, its glow slowly fading. For a moment, the two exchanged glances, but the white-armored Toa soon turned his attention back to the battle. Characters *Zonuval *Juhir *Valkazem *Tuvaine *Nuva - referred to as both Nuva and Rhagard *Kyhae - not mentioned by name *Amarii - mentioned *Several Forgotten Warriors *Kyhae's Paladrova team *The Matoran of Sundercliff Village Trivia *Chapter 1, "The last Sunset", is named after Bioniclemaster724's unfinished story of the same name. Category:Remains Alternate Universe